


Don't break your heart on me

by ragolover



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, bueno pues eso, cassandra por favor no hagas sufrir mas a kit, el titulo es una cancion escuchadla q es mu bonita, es not rated por ahora pero no lo será despues, esto no lo va a leer ni dios que no hay fandom de Kit y Ty en español, gracias por leer y esas cosas, le he tenido que meter una novia a kit pero es buena gente lo juro, me han obligado a escribir este fanfic, pero bueno, q pesada soy lo siento mucho, yo me quiero morir
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragolover/pseuds/ragolover
Summary: Kit se sintió desfallecer cuando sus pupilas se fijaron en las suyas, manteniendo la conexión hasta que Ty retiró la mirada, agachando la cabeza hacia el suelo, lo que no evitó que Kit notara como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado.************************************************************





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> No sé hacer summarys tbh, y tenía pensado escribir esto en inglés pero la verdad es que no me atrevo. Y to esto viene porque un amigo me ha dicho que le escriba un fanfic de Kit y Ty, que él también me está escribiendo uno a mí, así que estoy intentandolo. Drusilla es una badass y Kit un negador, pero en el fondo sabe que sigue enamorado de Ty. 
> 
> Tengo Tumblr por si queréis seguirme, más que na fangirleo y lloro por mis OTP's: @tyhxrondxle 
> 
> Espero que esto esté algo decente, son mazo bienvenidos los comentarios y los kudos, thanks y disfrutad.  
Lucy.

-¿Dónde está?  
La voz de Dru le llegó debilitada por el espacio entre su habitación y la entrada de la casa donde la joven había gritado. Escuchó como su novia le pedía que se tranquilizase y agudizó el oído para poder indagar en la conversación.  
-Beatriz, no me jodas ahora, dime dónde está Kit.-Drusilla dobló los brazos sobre el pecho, apoyando la espalda en la puerta-No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que haya hablado con él.  
Beatriz negó con la cabeza ante la cabezonería de la cazadora de sombras y se dirigió a la cocina recogiéndose el vestido por el camino, el coral contrastaba contra su piel negra, Dru entendía por qué Kit había decidido salir con ella.  
-Está arriba, en su habitación. Arregladlo como podáis, os espero aquí.-Dicho esto tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes y sacó el móvil, ignorando el cuerpo de la joven que subía las escaleras de dos en dos.  
Kit escondió la cara en la almohada sabiendo lo que le esperaba y esperó a que su amiga abriera la puerta. Esta se cerró con fuerza cuando Drusilla entró en su dormitorio, el traje negro se ajustaba a su cuerpo y el pelo le caía sobre los hombros ondulado, Kit se preguntó en qué momento había crecido tanto; no quedaba nada de la niña que era, y la determinación en sus ojos se había convertido en una llama de seguridad que, en esos momentos, estaba a punto de quemar a Kit.  
-Me prometiste que irías, Christopher.  
Él lo sabía, recordaba todas las excusas que su mente había elaborado para evitar el compromiso, pero no pudo pronunciar ninguna de ellas cuando Dru le miró con los ojos brillantes y le pidió que lo hiciera por ella, que no la dejara sola. Y aún así…la cabeza le daba vueltas, creando posibles escenarios en los que volvía a verle, en los que el gris de sus ojos se clavaba en sus azules y le inmovilizaba.  
-No sé si puedo hacer esto.-El rostro de Dru se suavizó y alcanzó una de sus manos con las suyas, apretándola contra sus palmas mientras trataba de buscar las palabras que Kit necesitaba.-Lo tengo superado, te lo juro. Pero hace años que no nos vemos y no sé si estoy preparado.  
Dru frunció el ceño, abriendo levemente los labios al comprender.  
-¿Esto es por Ty?-Ante el asentimiento del contrario, ella siguió hablando.-Han pasado tres años, entiendo que pueda ser incómodo, pero es hora de afrontar la realidad, no puedes pasarte toda tu vida huyendo de tus problema. Es más Kit, Ty ni siquiera es un problema, o no debería serlo. Aunque bueno, quizás es que yo llevaba razón y…  
La cama tembló cuando Kit se levantó de un salto, las mejillas rojas y los puños cerrados a sus costados. La joven Blackthorn no pudo terminar, cortada por el susto y la frialdad en la voz de Kit.  
-La respuesta es no. Hemos hablado mil veces de esto, estoy con Beatriz, soy feliz. Estoy harto de seguir escuchando lo mismo cada vez que tienes oportunidad de soltarlo.  
Dru se irguió también, quedando cada uno a un lado de la cama, su mirada era suave y algo triste, aunque intenta disimularla.  
-Que te haga feliz no quita que no estés enamorado de ella, deja de mentirte y, de mentirle. Beatriz no se lo merece.-Kit fue solo una sombra a su lado antes de salir de la habitación y encaminarse hacia las escaleras.-¡Eso es, Christopher, sigue huyendo!  
***

Beatriz y Kit ya estaban atravesando el portal cuando Dru llegó a la parte trasera de la casa, refunfuñando por lo bajo. La luz brillaba con algo de más fuerza alrededor del portal, el pelo rubio de Kit se tornó casi blanco por el contraste cuando el portal les absorbió. Con un último suspiro Dru se dirigió hacia él, recogiéndose el pelo con una mano para evitar que se le despeinara.  
Al otro lado la recibió Magnus, llevaba una chaqueta de traje con lentejuelas doradas y azules y combinaba esta con unos pantalones de terciopelo morados que acababan en unos graciosos pompones con los que su hijo pequeño, Max, estaba jugando. Dru aceptó la mano de Magnus para estabilizarse y se agachó un poco para revolver el pelo del brujo azul.  
-¿Kit?  
-Lo he sentado con su novia en una mesa cerca del altar. Siendo sincero, no puedo creer que tenga novia, demasiado fácil, no parece un Herondale.  
-Espera y verás, Jace y su fuego celestial van a ser un chiste comparado con Kit cuando vuelva a ver a Ty, estoy segura de que no quieres perdértelo.  
Magnus le guiñó un ojo en respuesta y se volvió para seguir recibiendo a los invitados, no sin antes recoger a Max entre sus brazos para llevarlo con él.  
Dru no tuvo que buscar mucho para encontrar a Kit, al fin y al cabo, habían decidido que una boda pequeña era mejor para no llamar mucho la atención, aunque gracias a las decoraciones de Magnus justamente estaban recibiendo el efecto contrario.  
El resto de las mesas estaban ya casi llenas, distinguió a Jace y Clary sentados junto a Isabelle y Simon, y aunque Alec no estuviera allí, supuso que estaría en algún lugar cerca de su marido y sus hijos, como siempre. Jaime la saludó desde lejos y ella le sonrió tranquila, atrás habían quedado los días en que intentara impresionar al menor de los Rosales; a su lado Diego charlaba con una chica que, sin duda, era su novia, y aunque su cara le sonaba, no logró recordar su nombre.  
Caminó un poco más sobre la arena hasta llegar a la mesa en la que Kit y Beatriz se sentaban; junto a ellos, Cristina, Mark y Kieran se ponían al día, los ojos brillantes al poder estar durante tanto tiempo juntos, Dru sabía lo difícil que estaba siendo para ellos estar lejos de Kieran, y no hay nada que ella quisiera más que ver a su hermano así de feliz.  
Los brazos de su hermano pequeño se asieron a su cintura y ella lo abrazó contra sí, no es que no se hubieran visto hace apenas unas horas, pero Dru no podría quejarse jamás por recibir un abrazo de uno de los suyos.  
Kit le dirigió la mirada durante unos segundos, lo suficiente como para que Dru le sacara la lengua y este sonriera; por mucho que pelearan, las peleas no duraban más que unos minutos hasta que alguno de ellos se rendía ante el otro. Y Dru sabía que esta vez tendría que ser ella, Ty era un tema muy delicado para Kit y últimamente ella lo había estado sacando a coalición más de lo normal; su intención no era otra que hacerle ver lo obvio, que seguía enamorado de él aunque no quisiera admitirlo, pero Kit se cerraba en banda cada vez que su hermano era mencionado en la conversación, y eso solo hacía que Dru quisiera mencionarlo más. Habían dejado de ser niños hacía mucho, pero aunque Kit intentara esconderlo, él seguía siendo aquel niño de quince años enamorado cuando se trataba de Ty. Y Dru los amaba a ambos, por lo tanto no podía quedarse quieta cuando estaba en juego la felicidad de dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo.  
Acompañada de Tavvy, Dru tomó asiento junto a Kit. Este miraba hacia el horizonte, asentía de vez en cuando fingiendo escuchar a Beatriz, pero Dru sabía que no lo estaba haciendo, tenía la misma mirada perdida que descubrió en él la tarde en que se vieron por primera vez después de seis meses sin tener contacto alguno, cuando ella había rogado a Magnus para que le creara un portal que pudiera llevarla a Devon. Kit era el único amigo de verdad que había tenido jamás, y no podía permitirse perderlo.  
-Siento lo de antes.-Susurró.-Y siento haberte insistido para que vinieras, sé que no estás bien, Kit.  
Kit negó con la cabeza casi de forma imperceptible y le sonrió con ternura.  
-Tienes razón, hay cosas que tengo que enfrentar, soy un adulto aunque cueste creerlo.-Dru sonrió con el corazón en la garganta y le apretó con delicadeza la mano bajo la mesa.-Todo está bien, puedes estar tranquila.  
Y aunque creerlo era imposible, Dru decidió darle el beneficio de la duda; y mientras Alec comenzaba a hablar, subido en el altar, Dru se permitió creer que las cosas podrían mejorar. Escuchó al cónsul con una enorme sonrisa y los ojos algo empañados. 

-Gracias a todos, cazadores y subterráneos, por estar aquí hoy para acompañar a Julian Blackthorn y Emma Carstairs en el día de su boda.


	2. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terminé de escribir esto ayer de madrugada así que no me lo tengáis muy en cuenta. Gracias por leer.  
Lucy.

Una suave música comenzó a salir de los altavoces que Magnus había convocado, el sonido de las olas rompiendo completaba la melodía y el sol cayendo daba un ambiente cálido a la escena, Kit se hubiera sentido reconfortado y en casa si no fuera por los nervios que le golpeaban en el estómago.  
Vio a Helen bajar hacia la orilla, los zapatos en una mano y la otra rodeando la cintura de su esposa. Ambas habían estado dentro del instituto acompañando a Emma hasta ese momento, Kit no podía evitar preguntarse si_ él_ había estado con ellas también, Dru le había dicho que ya estaba allí, el nudo en el estómago se contrajo ante la posibilidad de verle aparecer en cualquier segundo.  
A su lado, Beatriz charlaba con Mark sobre los problemas de tener la visión y las dificultades que esta le había traído durante su vida, el mayor de los Blackthorn la escuchaba interesado mientras acariciaba de manera inconsciente la mano de Cristina sobre la mesa. Los enormes ojos castaños de Beatriz brillaban y Kit recordó que fueron estos lo que más le había llamado la atención sobre ella en un principio. Cuando solo eran amigos solía perderse en ellos mientras ella le hablaba de las películas que había visto o los temas que estaba estudiando en el instituto, le sorprendió desde siempre la facilidad con la que podía leerla solo observando su rostro; en numerosas ocasiones se encontró a si mismo imaginando cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Ty le hubiera dejado entrar de la misma forma en que Bea lo hizo.  
Sacudió la cabeza alejándose de sus pensamientos y se ajustó la pajarita que Tessa le había obligado a llevar, a pesar de estar atardeciendo el calor en la playa de Los Ángeles era notable y se removió incómodo en su silla al sentir cómo la ropa se le pegaba a la piel.  
La música cambió y se hizo más lenta, todos se pusieron de pie indicados por Alec. Jem se situaba a un lado de él, esperando a Emma para ser su testigo, desde lejos apenas podrías darte cuenta de las marcas que la hermandad habían dejado en su rostro.  
Julian atravesó el camino que habían dejado entre las mesas hasta el altar, Kit no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan feliz: la sonrisa brillante y el pelo revuelto. El traje era negro, runas color de oro decoraban la tela, miró hacia la mesa en que estaban sus hermanos y sonrió aún más, aunque Kit pudo notar como algo en su mirada se oscurecía. Livvy. Kit se preguntó si Ty le habría dicho al resto de su familia algo sobre lo que pasó en el lago. Julian alcanzó el altar unos segundos después, sus ojos fijos en el camino que él mismo acababa de recorrer.  
Había estado tan atento a los movimientos de Julian que no se había dado cuenta de que los invitados habían vuelto a girarse hacia atrás. Su corazón se saltó un latido, y tras ello golpeó su pecho con fiereza, la piel de gallina y los labios entreabiertos.  
Todos debían de estar mirándola a ella, pero Kit no podía apartar la vista de los ojos grises que la acompañaban. La pálida piel a su alrededor casi traslúcida bajo el sol, los pómulos marcados sobre su rostro y la suave sonrisa, Kit se olvidó de respirar. A cada paso que daba estaba un poco más cerca y a la vez, él se sentía como si se estuviera alejando de todo. Iba cogido del brazo de Emma, escoltándola hasta el altar, el traje negro hacía que su piel se viera incluso más blanquecina. Era más alto que Emma, ¿cuánto más le sacaría a él, sería capaz de alcanzar sus mejillas si se ponía de puntillas? A pesar del calor, Ty no se había desecho de la chaqueta, y esta se amoldaba a sus hombros cada vez que avanzaba. El aliento se escapó de sus labios cuando Ty le dio la espalda para terminar de recorrer los pocos metros que les faltaban.  
Dru intercambiaba la mirada entre ambos y Beatriz, que no parecía darse cuenta de nada y miraba a Emma caminar. El vestido arrastraba la parte de atrás por la arena, el dorado mezclándose con los granos marrones y las runas de oro brillando en el simple diseño. A su lado Ty, seguido por la mirada de Kit, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de su antiguo amigo.  
Los hombros de Kit se tensaron con violencia cuando Ty se volvió de cara a los invitados tras haber entregado la mano de Emma a su hermano. De espaldas al sol Kit pensó que parecía un ángel caído, dispuesto a pecar. Sus ojos se movían con prisa entre las mesas, sin quedarse fijos durante más de unos segundos. Kit se sintió desfallecer cuando sus pupilas se fijaron en las suyas, manteniendo la conexión hasta que Ty retiró la mirada, agachando la cabeza hacia el suelo, lo que no evitó que Kit notara como sus mejillas se habían sonrojado. El corazón le dio un salto en el pecho.  
De nuevo había estado tan absorto en Ty que no se había percatado de la sombra que flotaba tras él, Livvy seguía teniendo el rostro que había tenido tres años atrás, su vestido blanco no parecía afectado por la leve brisa y, aunque su expresión era de una felicidad sincera, sus cuencas escondían una profunda melancolía que Kit supo que no se iría jamás.  
Alec ofició la ceremonia, Kit intentó centrarse en Julian y Emma mientras deslizaban las estelas por la piel contraria, pero la presencia de Ty junto a estos no hacía más que distraerle. Cuando todos se pusieron de pie para aplaudir, Dru a su lado limpiándose un par de lágrimas del rostro, Ty sacó los auriculares que llevaba en el bolsillo y se colocó uno en uno de sus oídos, Kit no pudo evitar la necesidad de protegerle que le creció en el pecho. Aplaudió junto al resto de la mesa y cogió la mano de Beatriz cuando esta se la ofreció, apretando los delgados dedos de la joven entre los suyos como ataduras a la verdadera realidad.

Recibió con regusto amargo los abrazos de Julian y Emma, considerando cuál habría sido su relación con ellos si no hubiera huído cuando lo hizo. Julian lo sostuvo un poco de más entre sus brazos, tal y como habría hecho con cualquier otro miembro de su familia, el nudo en la garganta de Kit no hizo más que crecer.  
-Esta es Beatriz.-Puso la mano en la espalda de la chica, instándola a ponerse a su altura para que no se sintiera excluida.-Mi novia.  
Julian parecía desconcertado y abrió la boca para hablar, recibiendo un no muy disimulado manotazo de Emma en el antebrazo que le hizo callar lo que sea que fuera a decir. En cambio, su recién esposa se acercó a Beatriz para darle dos besos en las mejillas y le dio las gracias por acudir; Julian pareció salir de su sorpresa y se acercó también para darle un corto abrazo y adular su elección de colores, sin poder evitar sacar al pintor que llevaba dentro.  
-No nos habías dicho que tenías novia.-Emma le dio un codazo en las costillas para después pasarle el brazo por los hombros. Quizás las cosas tampoco habían cambiado tanto. Kit se sintió extrañamente en casa, con el tono irónico de Emma y sus intentos de avergonzarle logrando su cometido.  
-Empezamos hace poco, apenas llevamos un par de meses juntos. Estoy seguro de que os he hablado de ella alguna vez, llevamos siendo amigos desde que llegué a Devon.  
Las mejillas de Beatriz estaban coloreadas y Julian no pudo no apiadarse de ella. Cogió a Emma de la mano libre y se la llevó de allí alegando que tenían que saludar al resto de los invitados.  
Kit miró a su novia con la risa bailándole en los labios y no pudo evitar carcajearse un poco cuando Julian y Emma ya no podían escucharle, las llamadas por teléfono que había hecho con ellos no hacían justicia a lo mucho que había echado de menos la presencia de ambos, por mucho que esto le sorprendiera.  
-Perdona a Emma, ni aún recién casada es capaz de estar seria.-Beatriz se colgó de su cuello, dándole un pequeño pico en los labios para después sonreír.-Por cierto, me dijo Tessa que Jia Penhallow quería hablar contigo, por el tema de la visión, dice que quiere proponerte algo. ¿Quieres que te presente? Yo tampoco la conozco mucho, pero es la madre de la esposa de una de las hermanas de Dru, es muy fácil de tratar, no te preocupes.-Su mente captó por encima el asentimiento de Beatriz, demasiado ocupada en castigarse internamente: Helen no era una de las hermanas de Dru, era su única hermana. El dolor le empañó los pensamientos.  
Dejó a las dos mujeres hablando y se apresuró a alejarse de la multitud. Sus ojos recorrieron inconscientemente todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, buscando el fantasma de Livvy. La encontró mirando con tristeza cómo Dru abrazaba a Ty, de puntillas para poder alcanzar sus hombros. La observó alejarse de la escena para volver a la orilla, Kit se preguntó si estaría pensando en la orilla que la recibió cuando Ty la trajo de vuelta. Él no podría olvidarla jamás.  
Cuando volvió a Dru y Ty, estos seguían abrazados; hacía tres años le hubiera parecido extraño ver a Ty manteniendo contacto físico tan prolongado con alguien, pero se recordó a sí mismo que ya no lo conocía, además, era Dru, supuso que tenía autorizado más contacto que cualquier otro, al final, era ella la única persona que sabía sobre Livvy y el único apoyo emocional que Ty habría tenido durante esos años.  
_Tú podrías haberle apoyado, pero decidiste huir._  
Cerró los ojos tragándose el nudo que amenazaba con romperse. Cuando los abrió, Ty estaba solo, y le miraba a él, no a sus ojos sino a todo él, su mirada pasaba de sus clavículas a su frente y a su estómago en cuestión de segundos. Y entonces Ty comenzó a andar en su dirección.


End file.
